Along came the Spiders
by Metal Sonic FAN 360
Summary: SUMMARY: May and Dawn were heading towards Hearthome city for their next contests across the rocky path at Mt. Coronet, little did they know they were lost and ended up in a quite STICKY situation (pun intended) Herm/May X Herm/Dawn X multiple M/F/Ariados 18 and up NSFW (YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!)


**Along came the Spiders**

SUMMARY: May and Dawn were heading towards Hearthome city for their next contests across the rocky path at Mt. Coronet, little did they know they were lost and ended up in a quite STICKY situation (pun intended) Herm/May X Herm/Dawn X multiple M/F/Ariados 18 and up NSFW (YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!)

(NOTE: This is my third time doing an M-Rated fan-fiction. The Sinnoh Region, All Pokémon characters May, Dawn, the pokedex, Ariados, ECT. RIGHTFULLY belong to Nintendo/Game Freak/Pokémon Company, and so hope you guys like it! Also THE FOLLOWING CONTENT MAY CONTAIN: WEB BONDAGE, OVISPOSITION (EGG LAYING), RIMMING, ORAL, ANAL, AND VAGINAL, BUT MOSTLY POKEPHILIA. VIEWER'S DISGRESION IS ADVISED!)

"THIS": "talking speech"

 _THIS: Pokémon speech_

(THIS): (THOUGHT Speech)

It was a beautiful day at the Sinnoh region at Mt. Coronet, May and Dawn where heading to their main destination at Hearthome city for the upcoming double team contest and the closest path to get there was entering at the mountain cave.

*as both girls we're walking in the path*

May: "Dawn, are you sure that this is the right way?"

Dawn: *looks at her face* "Well according to this map we'll be there at Hearthome City's contest in no time flat!" *winks at her girlfriend* "all we have to do is cross this bridge."

May: "alright I'll trust you." *both of them walk the bridge* "I don't think this bridge is…."

*suddenly the ropes on the bridge snaps!*

May: "SSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFEEEEEEEEE!" *grabs Dawn's hand*

Dawn: "AAAAAAAHHHH!"

*As both girls fell into a hole that was under the bridge and luckily landed on something that saved them from their own demise*

Dawn: "we're…. Alive?" *sees her friend*

May: "Yes, but…. I can't…. MOVE!" *She starts to struggle*

Dawn: "me… neither!" *she struggles as well*

May: *she suddenly felt a sticky substance around her* "what is this place?"

Dawn: *notices the sticky substance as well* "Uh oh!"

May: "don't tell me we're in a…"

Dawn & May: "Spider web!"

May: "oh no our poke balls!" *sees them at another web*

Dawn: "Great our only hope to get us out of here is now under a sticky situation, how could this day possibly get any worse?"

? : Hissssss _!_ *they've come to check on their web*

Dawn: "I had to ask!"

*suddenly Dawn's pokedex scans the mysterious creature*

Pokedex: *in a feminine voice* "ARIADOS: THE LONG LEG POKEMON; Ariados's feet are tipped with tiny hooked claws that enable it to scuttle on ceilings and vertical walls. This Pokémon constricts the foe with thin and strong silk webbing."

May: "well…at least we know which web we're at."

Pokedex: "UPDATE: WARNING! TO ANY TRAINER ENCOUNTERING A WILD BUG-TYPE OR OWNING A BUG-TYPE POKEMON, IF YOU OWN ONE OR MORE THAN ONE PLEASE TAKE THEM TO THE NEAREST DAYCARE OR STORE THEM TO THE PC DURING MATING SEASON, THE WILD ONES HOWEVER AVOID THEM AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE DURING THIS TIME OF YEAR! THAT IS ALL!"

Dawn & May: "m…m…MATING SEASON!?"

*suddenly the Ariados started to crawl in closer to the 2 trainers*

May: "if only… I could… REACH… my poke ball… I'd send Blaziken to burn these bugs!" *she struggles as hard as she could reach her poke ball* "almost there…"

*unfortunately the ariados shoots a string shot at her hand*

May: "OH NO! I WAS THIS CLOSE!"

*The four male Ariadoses starts to rip off the girls clothes leaving them completely naked*

May & Dawn: *their dicks were fully erected*

May & Dawn: *both of them blushed*

*the two female ariados gets on top of the girls*

Female Ariados 1: _ari…a…dos!_ *positions herself in a 69 position with May*

Female Ariados 2: _aria…dos…ari!_ *does the same position with Dawn*

Female Ariados 1: *starts to slowly lick on May's dick*

May: *she starts to moan*

Female ariados 2: *does the same with Dawn*

Dawn: *she moans as well from pleasure she's receiving*

Female ariados 1 & 2: *places their butts in front of the girls faces* _ariados!_

Dawn: *looks at May*"I think they want us to… lick them back."

May: "If we get out of this alive we shall never speak of this again."

Dawn: "agreed!"

*both girls started to lick the spider's pussy*

Female ariados 1 & 2: _AAARRRIIIII!_ *they moan from pleasure*

Dawn: *continues licking F.A.2* (it… feels… so GOOD!)

May: * continues licking F.A.1* (It… tastes like…. Pecha berries! Yummy!)

*the two female ariados continues sucking the two girl's dicks*

*they've continued like 5 minutes*

May & Dawn: *moans* (we're almost close to our climax.)

*the two female ariados re positioned themselves*

Female Ariados 1: *starts to slowly inserting May's dick inside the spider's pussy*

May: *moans in pure bliss* "Ah! ... You know… for a bug-type, you sure have a VERY tight pussy"

Female Ariados 1: *blushes* _Aria…dos!_

Female ariados 2: *does the same with Dawn*

Dawn: *moans loudly* "Ah! You're… right May they… Ah! ...Do have tight pussies!" *moans*

*Both female ariados started to thrust up and down on the girl's cocks*

Dawn & May: *moans*

*they've continued like 10 minutes*

*Suddenly the 4 girls were about to reach their climax*

Dawn & May: *the girls released their entire load inside their pussies*

Female ariados 1 & 2: _AAARRRIIIII!_ *they moan from pure bliss and came as well.*

*The two female ariados left leaving the four male ones fully erected and ready for more.*

Dawn: "May?"

May: "what is it Dawn?"

Dawn: "I hope you're ready for round two? Because here they come!"

*the two males heads over to May, while the other two head over to Dawn*

Male ariados 1: *goes behind May and start to lick on her asshole*

Male ariados 2: *goes in front of her and starts to lick her pussy*

May: *she moans loudly*

Male ariados 3: *goes in front of Dawn and starts to lick her pussy as well*

Male ariados 4: *goes behind Dawn and start to lick on her asshole as well*

Dawn: *She moans loudly as well*

*the four Male ariados continued for 5 minutes and then stopped*

Male ariados 4: *inserts his insectoid dick inside her asshole*

Male ariados 3: *inserts his insectoid dick inside her pussy*

Dawn: *moans in pure bliss* "May! Their… dicks are so thick!" *moans*

Male ariados 1: *inserts his insectoid dick inside May's asshole*

Male ariados 2: *inserts his insectoid dick inside May's pussy*

May: "GYAH! Y…YOU'RE RIGHT! THERE….SO…THICK" *Moans loudly*

*The four Male spiders started to thrust the two girls in and out*

May & Dawn: *moaning from the pleasure they're receiving from the spiders*

*they've continued for 15 minutes*

*Suddenly the four male Ariados have reached their climax and released their entire load inside and small sphere like eggs we're inside their pussies and assholes, impregnating them*

Dawn & May: *moaned in pure ecstasy from all their loads*

*The four male spiders have left leaving the two girls alone*

Dawn: *huff*"well… that… was… unexpected."*huff*

May: *huff*"You tell me."*huff*

*All of a sudden the girls started to get unstuck from the web*

Dawn: "huh guess our sweat was able to UN stick us just in time*

May: "we should pack up our things and get out of here."

Dawn: "agreed!"

*both girls started to pick up all their things and left the hole only noticing that it was evening*

Dawn: "want to set up camp and call it a day?"

May: "of course!"

*the girls have set up a camp and headed over to clean themselves at a small river*

*Suddenly they've felt like something was missing and finally remembered*

Dawn: "oh we should check ourselves." *She took off her pajama pants as well her panties and crouches down*

May: "oh right!"*she does the same as well*

*suddenly both girls have felt a tingling sensation and began laying eggs one by one*

May: *she moans* "now I know what the female Pokémon at the daycare feels like."*continues laying eggs from both pussy and ass*

Dawn: *she moans as well* "Hey do you think I'll be a good mom to these little things?" *continues laying eggs from both pussy and ass*

May: "from what I've experienced back then with Manaphy, I think you'll be a great mother."*she finishes laying eggs*

Dawn: "thanks May" *she finishes laying eggs as well, kisses her girlfriend*

*the girls held each 10 eggs and headed back to the tent*

THE NEXT DAY

Dawn: *feeling a bit horny* "morning cutie!"

May: *wakes up* "let me guess you're horny?" *she starts teasing*

Dawn: "you read my mind"

*both girls started to make out, French kissing*

Dawn: *she fucks her pussy*

May: *she moans*

*they've continued for 8 minutes*

Now it was May's turn…

May: *she fucks her ass*

Dawn: * she moans loudly*

*they've continued for 8 minutes*

They've positioned themselves in 69

*Both girls started to suck each other's cocks for 5 minutes and finally they both climaxed*

Dawn: "that was fun!"

May: "we should clean up and head over to Hearthome city"

*they've both cleaned up themselves at the river as well clean up the campsite and left heading towards the city to become the next top coordinators along with their hatchlings spinaraks*

 **THE END.**

 _ **(Hope you guy like it! Please review, PM, follow and add favorite!)**_


End file.
